


Marking Up Your Boyfriend

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Marking, headcanons, hickey's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - May a request a tobi nsfw about how they give eachother hickeys? Like girlfriend gives tobio hickeys on his thighs etc ? Loveyour work !!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Marking Up Your Boyfriend

⤏ First of, this guy doesn’t even know what a hickey is to begin with.

⤏ The first time you EVER give him a hickey, it’s on his neck and boy did he squirm under you while you were giving it and he loved the way it felt so much.

⤏ Little did he know that hickey’s are noticeable. Especially when they’re on your neck. So he freaks out when he sees it and he tells you that you can’t make them where people can see them

⤏ So you do the next best thing. Now whenever you give hickey’s you place them anywhere from his chest to his thighs.

⤏ Tobio is a blushing mess the moment he feels your lips on his thighs. I feel like he’s real into getting sucked off. So when you move past his throbbing self to his thighs, he almost whines and tangles his fingers in your hair, wanting your mouth on his cock instead.

⤏ But you stay on his thighs and you suck and bite them gently. Hearing his whimpers and feeling his legs twitch under you. ~~His cock throbbing for your attention, but you ignore it until you’re done marking up his thighs.~~

⤏ Of course hickey’s are super hard to make on thighs so often there’s no visible mark there.

⤏ But you also like to nip and suck on his hips and lower stomach. Marks actually ending up showing on that part of his skin. So you make his body your canvas.

⤏ By the time the night is over he has at least three hickey’s on his chest, two on his hips/lower stomach and maybe light bite marks on his thighs.

⤏ After, and maybe even then next day too, he’ll just stare at them any chance he gets when he’s naked. His fingertips tracing over the marks. Remembering _specifically_ what your mouth felt like to make such a mark appear.

⤏ Tobio might complain about having his body all marked up by you, but don’t take it seriously. He secretly loves them and loves the way it feels when you make them. So keep doing it.


End file.
